paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Raid
Shadow Raid is a one-day heist in Payday 2 that was released on May 29, 2014, as the fourth free heist to be added to the game. Contracted by Bain, the heist is notable for being the first of its kind, being entirely stealth focused; if the alarm is raised, players have one minute to complete the objective and reach the escape vehicle. Shadow Raid is the most valuable one-day heist as of July 2014. It is possible to earn $3 million on Overkill difficulty and $5 million on Death Wish. In addition, the experience is close to Watchdogs Pro, a two-day pro job. The rewards are such that purchasing the contract with offshore money can be substantially profitable, with over a 100% margin if enough loot is secured. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-additional-loot-drop-off-point.png| Cost: XXXX$ asset-thermal-paste.png|Thermal Paste Cost: XXXX$ asset-bag-zipline.png| Cost: XXXX$ Asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Spotter asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner Objectives # Loot the depot without raising the alarm. # Secure the required amount of loot. #* (Optionally) Secure more bags. #* (Optionally) Secure the contents of the high-security vault. # Escape! Walkthrough The crew starts outside, a short distance from the gate into the main yard; there are several guards and civilians patrolling the yard itself. From here, there are several entry points: # Through the front gate if a patrol is not nearby. # The stairs to the right of the gate lead to rooftops overlooking the main yard. A player with Cat Burglar can jump onto a shorter building, and then onto one of the nearby containers without incurring falling damage. #* Should a player be carrying a Sniper with the Theia Magnified Scope, simply aiming at a guard will mark them. # Not far to the left of the gate is a removable manhole, which leads down to a network of sewers. The sewers lead to several other manholes, including a couple inside the main building, but this requires purchasing the Thermal Paste asset to bypass metal grating. Be very careful when climbing down manhole ladders, as it is easy to lose your footing and fall all the way down, resulting in incapacitation. (A safe way to avoid this is by entering the manhole from the opposite side as the ladder, and holding forward while facing downward.) # Heading past the manhole leads to a neighboring building, which can sometimes be climbed. A crowbar may spawn near the corner of this roof, and this roof may be used to jump to the roof of the warehouse. This area provides a good view of the outside of the warehouse. # Continuing further down the path leads to a chain-link fence, and the side and back of the building. The building can be entered by secure doors, or by climbing down a ladder to a sewer grate on the left (requires the Thermal Paste asset to bypass). Once inside, players should take great care, as the building is heavily patrolled by guards and workers, and a single alarm means fleeing. Once inside, players must first find the crowbar(s) (which spawn around the warehouse in various locations) in order to start opening crates; crates can be found throughout the main warehouse, locked inside cages, and inside some containers. To get a better situational awareness of the interior, the player can crouch-walk along the roof beams at the top of the main room without much risk of detection, so long as they have a suitably low detection risk. Key areas of interest include the main vault, located at the back of the main warehouse; and the security room, found one floor up. In order to unlock the vault, players require two keycards, one of which can always be found on the security room guard. One can be found on the worker wearing full orange clothing, one can be found on a randomly patrolling murk, and a fourth keycard can sometimes be found on the counter in the kitchen. After acquiring two cards, co-ordinate to insert them within 10 seconds of each other and access the samurai armor. Failure to place both keycards in the slots within the time limit will result in the system disabling, locking the vault and rendering you unable to access the shogun's armor. After collecting several bags of loot, one or two designated players should start moving bags to the vehicle in piles, heading through the sewers or out the back to minimize detection. Passing the gate with care, bags should be loaded before returning inside: by doing so, the risk (and cost) of an alarm drops significantly, and allows players to use the little time available to escape. Tactics Alarms * Do not, at any point, raise the alarm, as doing so will leave 60 seconds to escape, or the heist will fail. If the minimum amount of bags has not been secured yet, players cannot escape until they secure enough loot and reach the van within the allotted time. * Should the alarm go off, multiple Murkywater mercenaries will spawn throughout the map. In particular, three of them will come out of a building across the street from the compound. As this is very close to the escape zone and the players are likely to be wearing suits, they should exercise caution. * If caught, treat the mission like an escape sequence. As the time limit for escape is only 60 seconds, and remaining loot can be anything from light (e.g. paintings or cocaine) to very heavy (e.g. gold or artifacts), be sure to weigh odds of escaping against the amount and type(s) of remaining loot. * If discovered, consider chain-deploying ECMs to delay the alarm sounding. Doing so can mean a bit more time to escape and move the loot around before it trips and enemies spawn. Equipment * Have the entire crew use only suits, and primarily equip ECMs. The heist is best suited to Ghost and Technician loadouts, as ammo and health items have little use in a stealth heist. * Ghosts are the team's backbone, as the right perks mean alarms and/or pagers can be delayed, fall damage can be negated, and Titan cameras can be looped. * Technicians should be the second class of choice, as they make cage drilling easier, their Sensor tripmines can locate guards without getting detected, and their sentries and charges can make a loud escape easier. * Use the 'Thermal Paste' asset to burn through gates in the sewers below the warehouse for additional exit/entry points. Be aware that only two cans of paste will spawn, and there will be three or four gates in the map; since only one can be carried per person, coordinate usage to prevent wasting them. * Consider a hard-hitting, high-DPS silenced weapon, such as a Judge. Murkywater guards can soak a lot of damage if alerted, especially on Death Wish difficulty. Guards and civilians * Murkywaters have pagers, and your number of responses are limited, so only kill those who are definitely necessary to advance. * Some guards are static, and will simply watch an area rather than patrolling. By avoiding these guards, it is possible to move loot freely without having to kill them. * Guards and workers can deviate from patrol routes, so they can change floors or enter the building without warning. This combined with the random chance of more guards arriving via helicopter requires caution to be exercised at all times. * The Murkywater mercenaries have around as much health as MFR units, but a single hit will always kill them if they are not alerted. Being seen undoes this, however, and in most cases a single, silenced headshot will not be enough to kill. * Although the metal and wooden containers emit a loud sound when opened, they do not alert NPCs. * Trucks in front of the warehouse can be interacted with, which sets off their alarms. This lures one of the guards to the truck. This can only be done once per truck, and trucks inside the warehouse cannot be interacted with. * Guards become alerted when they see an open vault, but civilians will not. Keycards * The mercenary watching the cameras always carries a keycard. Additional keycards are carried by a randomly patrolling mercenary, as well as the worker in the orange suit with the yellow hardhat (Also red hardhatted ones) and one keycard is hidden in the locker room. * Once first keycard is inserted, you only have 10 seconds to obtain and insert the second. A player can only carry one card at a time, so if soloing: ** Subdue one of the key holders while they are near the vault so that you can, within 10 seconds, insert the first card, run to the second, pick it up, run back to the vault, and insert it. ** If the NPCs near the vault turn out to have no keycards, consider using un-silenced drills on two card-locked cages on the first floor. The noise may lure a mercenary or a civilian close enough to use their card, should they happen to have one. ** If not playing on Death Wish and the camera guard is still alive, consider knocking out a camera near the vault; doing so will cause a guard to be sent to inspect the broken camera. Loot * It is best to loot the warehouse first before the exterior yard. This is because after a few minutes, there is a high chance that the approaching Blackhawk chopper will drop off two to four more mercs, who will patrol the warehouse area or block off routes by idling in high-traffic locations and often near other guards, making further looting of the warehouse next to impossible. * The sewers offer the best way of safely moving loot. Whilst the grates prevent you from moving freely through the sewers, bags can be thrown through the narrow gap beneath them, allowing safer movement even when thermal paste runs out. * There are eight static, dark red, Murkywater-branded shipping containers around the yard which can be opened by interacting with the wirecutter icon. Each one sometimes contains a stack of baggable cash, and in rare cases, two. ** Some containers can only be opened from one side, due to things barricading the other. Check if a container can be opened from both sides, and then pick the side that is more concealed. ** Sometimes, the helicopter that arrives to the compound drops off a ninth container, instead of more mercenaries. The container is always directly in front of the warehouse, contains an artifact, can be opened from both sides, and emits a loud sound when dropped. * Top priority should be finding a crowbar to open the various warehouse cases. Whilst some items are left unsecured on shelves, most of the loot is within closed crates of two different shapes: dark brown rectangular crates propped against a wall will always contain paintings, while yellowish-brown rectangular crates can either contain coke, gold, artifacts, money, or nothing at all. ** Do note that items not enclosed in crates mean the crowbar isn't required on lower difficulty heists, albeit at the cost of less loot. As higher difficulty means fewer open crates yet higher loot requirements, the crowbar will need to be located on Very Hard games and above. ** Whilst there can be enough loot in the front yard to complete the heist on lower difficulties, the layout and number of guards (and on higher difficulties, number of bags required) can complicate matters. Securing items from within the warehouse is, to a certain degree, actually easier than raiding the yard. ** In the Overkill difficulty, a crowbar can always be found on the sewers, almost getting shined on by the lighting of the small grate above it (On the 'path' where the ladder that leads to the Samurai Armor vault is). * Do not leave loot bags in the warehouse's exterior yard, as mercenaries who patrol the roof will spot them and raise the alarm. Always have them indoors, in the sewers, at the dock behind the warehouse, or outside the compound's walls. *Since keycards are very important and hard to come by, holders should stay away from the yellow cages, and should inform new players of their usage. By using it on a cage, accidentally or otherwise, players will effectively waste it on a minor crate at the cost of the samurai armor. * Check every room of the warehouse for loot. There can be loot scattered in uncommon places: ** Weapons can spawn on the top floor in the small room near the camera room, on a shelf on the ground floor next to the stairwell (There are two shelves it can spawn on and both are near the stairwell), on a box by the locker room door leading from the warehouse, on a shelf in the large area on the top floor, and in the cage closest to the stairwell. ** Coke can spawn on top of the panels by the locker room, stuffed inside lockers in the locker room, and even in the basement in the corner nearest the stairwell. ** Money can spawn in the kitchen on a counter by where a keycard can spawn, in the camera room to the left of the monitors, by the staircase leading up to the roof, under a desk in the back room of the top floor, on a desk in the office room on the ground floor, and at the top of a stack of boxes in the storage area of the warehouse. ** A server can spawn in the back room of the top floor, in the server rack next to the monitors. It can also spawn in the camera room. * The Shogun's armor weighs about the same as a bag of money. Therefore, if chain-ECM tactics are necessary, players can quickly move the shogun's armor through the sewers before the alarm is raised, providing they have already acquired both keycards. Variations and events Exterior * The number of cameras and their locations vary. * There may be a crowbar in one of the Murkywater containers. * During the mission, a helicopter will arrive after 5 minutes once the depot has been entered to do one of the following: ** The helicopter will drop a container in front of the warehouse, which contains a crate that requires a crowbar to open. Inside the crate is an artifact. As it is extremely heavy, make sure the area is clear before packing the artifact, and carry it to the manhole to the northwest of the container. ** The helicopter will unload up to 4 mercenaries on the roof (depending on difficulty), who will then proceed to patrol the warehouse and surrounding areas. One of them may hold a keycard. * The front gates may be open at the beginning of the heist, giving patrols a clearer line of sight. In this case they are opened inwards, as opposed to outwards when a player picks the lock. ** A stationary guard may spawn by the gates, but can often be bypassed, especially if you opened the gate outwards. * There may or may not be a ladder near the dock that leads to the left side roof terrace. * The guard smoking at the dock is stationed at either the ladder or the basement door (which will then be open). He never moves, forcing players to work around or neutralize him. * There may or may not be a fourth gate blocking off the manhole to the northeastern part of the sewer network. * If the bag zip-line asset was unlocked, it will either: ** Cross over the container yard, from the rooftop of the warehouse to a building near the starting point. A player will have to carry the bags dropped there down to the van in order to secure them. ** Cross over the water from the farthest corner of the dock, directly dropping the bags aboard a boat. This is more convenient, as it secures loot without additional work by the players. Moreover, the dock area is devoid of moving guards. If the smoking guard is near the zip-line, then players can sneak along the edge of the dock and use the zip-line without being detected. * If the additional drop-off point asset was unlocked, it can be one of three dumpsters located outside the walls near the docks, next to the warehouse entrance, or in the northern part of the yard. Alternatively, the abandoned lot may be used instead, which is in the northeastern part of the yard. ** A stationary guard can spawn next to the dumpster by the warehouse entrance who will not move, rendering the dumpster useless if that was marked as the additional drop-off point. Interior * The number of cameras and their locations vary. * The server spawns in the topmost shelf of a server rack on the upper floor of the warehouse, either in the security room or in the rearmost room of the second floor. * Crowbar placement is random, but there are usually enough of them for each of the four crew members to find one if they look around. However, the kitchen table will always have a crowbar. * Crates are randomly placed, and can be empty. Additionally, they can be found inside some containers, or locked inside yellow security cages. Drills will need 60 seconds on the cage doors, or 40 if Drill Sergeant is aced. However, drills will often jam, so it is advised to stay near them. * Keycard and enemy spawns are random. The security room guard and the civilian wearing the full orange worker outfit with a yellow hardhat are the only certain spawns, making these two a priority when searching for a card. * There may or may not be a keycard spawn in the kitchen, which is on the ground-floor, past the locker room. If it spawns, it'll be on the counter. * A mercenary can spawn right next to the vault and remain there, forcing players to deal with him if they want to get into the vault. Death Wish changes * All cameras are now replaced with Titan cameras. * There will be a guard stationed outside in the alleyway to the left, who will patrol along the alley and the fence leading to the yard. Players must either kill him, refrain from using that route, bypass him via rooftops, or wait under the metal stairs each time they need him to pass by. It is strongly discouraged to carry an artifact through the alley while he is alive, due to the severe speed reduction not giving you enough time to get out of the alley before he notices you. * The Murkywater guards are extremely resilient if alerted, capable of surviving burst-fire damage to the head and body. This can give them plenty of time to fire their weapon and alert everybody in the area. * A crowbar will sometimes spawn in the room with windows looking out over the warehouse interior (the room next to the security room), on the shelves. Another will spawn in the sewers, on a pile of rubble past the 2nd grate. * The ladder near the dock leading up to the balcony now rarely spawns. Achievements Trivia * Shadow Raid is the first heist in PAYDAY 2 where: ** "Going loud" to complete the objectives is not a valid option. ** Enemy spawns are specifically set. Only security guards and Murkywater mercenaries will ever appear. ** Its background music is unique and will always play every time the heist is started, like the heists in PAYDAY: The Heist. * The once-familiar Murkywater PMCs from PAYDAY: The Heist are reintroduced. * Bain will shut down the operation should it go loud in order to not alert Murkywater of the gang's presence, as to avoid potential interference in future jobs. * Because of the nature of this heist, and the fact that only security guards and Murkywaters will spawn on this map, ever, Shadow Raid is easily one of the easiest, if not the easiest heist to pull off on Death Wish, as aside from the higher loot requirement and Titan cameras, everything else remains largely unchanged. * Though there is no explicit contractor for this heist, Bain sometimes mentions Gage during the heist, possibly implying that Gage is the contractor. If true, this would be the first contract given to the crew by Gage, indirectly through Bain. * Wolf is seen holding a Reinbeck shotgun on the announcement page's poster. * Whilst most heists are restricted to only two varieties of carried loot, Shadow Raid is the first to have up to eight types: money, gold, coke, artifact, painting, weapon, server, and armor. * The Murkywater PMC is likely a reference to the real life Blackwater Worldwide, now known as "Academi". * The Japanese characters on the title card, 影の襲撃 (kage no shūgeki), mean "shadow's raid" if translated directly. * The Japanese characters on the achievement I Am Ninja, カワリミ (kawarimi), refers to a ninja technique using logs or straw men as decoys. * The announcement page contains the text "Stay low, stay silent, avoid guards and gunfire." This is a quote said by one of the heisters at the beginning of Diamond Heist in Payday: The Heist. * When one of the team bags the first artifact, Bain will sometimes say "There is only one place we can sell that: Marrakesh". This is a reference to a quote in the film Raiders of the Lost Ark; at the beginning, Indiana Jones states that the main antagonist Beloq "can only sell the Golden Idol in Marrakesh". * The heist summary says "Stealth is an option". This is contradictory as stealth is the only option. * If any bags are thrown into the water behind the warehouse, they will respawn back at the sewer entrance at the waterfront. * When successfully bagged and taken to any loot bag drop-off point, the Artifact has the most value of any item, possibly in the game, being 525,000 on Overkill alone and 1,025,000 on Death Wish. * None of the crew is holding a silenced weapon on any of the heist's related medias. This is contradictory, as using either of them would quickly doom the mission by way of detection. Bugs * It is possible to duplicate thermal paste by interacting with the asset at the exact same time as the other players. Because there are two cans in the case, up to eight cans can be produced, although there are only four gates to use them on. * Murkywater patrols sometimes idle inside walls in the staircase. They may also be facing the interior of the wall, minimizing their field of vision. * Sessions experiencing a high amount of lag can sometimes have dead guards/Murkies sinking through the floor where they die and vanish, but their pagers will still go off and cannot be reached, thus breaking stealth and by extension, foiling the heist. * Only four bags of loot can be secured via the dumpster at the back of the warehouse. Additional bags do not count, and must be dropped off elsewhere. * At the back of the area with the containers, a glitch may occur where guards pass through walls and walk in the air, before returning to the ground. * By standing on the helicopter landing pad, close to the edge of the roof, the player can force the helicopter to choose the "dropping the artifact" option rather than the "spawning extra guards" option. The player must be in position by 5:20, when the helicopter spawns. * When playing online and the Spotter asset is purchased, the Spotter may not be active and no guards will be marked. Restarting the game (by the host) seems to fix this issue. External links * Announcement page